


Getting To Know Eachother

by lovecraftsfirstborn



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecraftsfirstborn/pseuds/lovecraftsfirstborn
Summary: (Post 7x5) Daisy and Danniel get to know eachother a bit more, at the back of the car.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson / Daniel Sousa, Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Daisy Johnson/Skye / Daniel Sousa, Daisysous - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Getting To Know Eachother

The sun was going slowly down, and the car was still on a move. The day was really long for both of them. It would be for anyone who tried to do good thing, but ended up in trouble, not like they would ask to get in them.

Daisy was the first one awake, and thinking straight to get them out, but with no results. Not like she could use her powers to open the doors, or take control over the car by knocking out the driver. This could have been done easily, but first she needed her companion to be up.

It took Sousa around 10 minutes, to be up. Durning that time Daisy was mostly starring at him, and pinching gently. If his facial expression could speak, it would say that he is calm and unbothered. Just like nothing would be happening.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked with a soft smirk, still having his eyes closed.

He clearly knew they were in trouble, and something bad might happend, but he was also smart. He knew that getting to the place that they are taken, might give them more useful information.

"Not outside, we're getting out of the city" she said, with slight tone of concern in her voice.

"Got any plan, which would be useful? How do you take care of things like these in the future?"

"Usually by kicking asses, but there is a chance that the team will localise my phone. How about the past?" She rolled on the side, to have better view at the man, and also because of the back pain.

"I would wait, a d take them by suprise, your super solider powers might be useful." This time he looked at her, as she gave him warm smile, which he returned. The atmosphere at the back of the car was getting weirder and weireder with every second.

"That's not because of it. But when we're at it. Have you ever had a chance to actually met Steve Rogers?" Her inner fangirl got into the driver seat, and was getting fully on.

She might have gotten that from Coulson, but it might have been just her. Like come on, that was Steve Rogers they were talking about. THE STEVE ROGERS. THE AVENGER.

"Not in person unfortunetly, but I heard a lot about him from Peggy. I mean agent Carter." Now it was his turn to face her, and he did so. He kinda liked deep conversations, the ones that make you forget about world outside. That it still exsists. Like, who doesn't?

"And how she was? As bossy as everyone say so?" She smiled at him again, there was something at him, that made everyone feel happier, while being around. Like agent Sousa radiated with good energy.

"She definetly loved her job, and insulting sexist men. Or just people who underestimated her. And annoying Jarvis. He was-"

"I know who Jarvis was. His godson is" she stopped for a moment, after remembering the recent events. "He was, a great human being, a hero of our time."

"Are you just saying that Stark had a son?" He looked at her suprised. Could say, that he was less suprised by time travel, than by that.

"And a wife, yes." Daisy gave him questionable look, not quiet sure, why he reacts like that.

"If you would ever met him, you would know why I am suprised. He was the last person on the planet, that was willing to get married. That's just-"

"Wild?" She cut into his sentence again, lipsyincing "nevermind", when he gave her weird look. Again. Weird look seem to be his thing these days.

"What about your companions?" Daniel asked after minute of silence between them.

"Oh you know, mine are not as famous as yours. Actually my SO was undercover Hydra agent. Most of them you have met, with exception of Fitz. But there were the ones that left, as well as died. Classic."

"That's it? No at work romances?" He gave her questionable, but meaning look, making her blush a bit.

"What about you, agent Sousa? No at work romances? Who wouldn't like a perfect gentleman?" Daisy said with a voice full of desire. It was a game of course, and he knew that. But it wouldn't stop him from being highly shooked, and confused.

"This is, where this conversation has it's end" the man said, turning at his back again. Not that he was offended or so, they had jokes in his times. Of course they did. How could they not to?

"Oh come on. I didn-"

"No, I mean that car has stopped."


End file.
